


Muggle Sonntag

by Duece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece
Summary: Mansche Sachen halten nur kurz andere ein Leben lang. So auch diese. Begleitet Hary und seine Freunde bei einer dieser Sachen...





	Muggle Sonntag

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Hedwig93

Es war ein kalter Morgen in den schottischen Highlands, was zusätzlich durch den seit Tagen anhaltenden Regen nur noch verschlimmert wurde. Es war ein Tag vor der Ziehung der Champions für da Trimagicheturnier. An diesem Morgen saß Harry James Potter schon früh am Haustisch der Gryffindors und genoss sein Frühstück, welches aus Rührei mit Speck und Toast bestand. 

Obwohl die beiden anderen Teilnehmenden Schulen schon Vor Ort waren, war es noch sehr leer in der Großen Halle. Zu den wenigen die um diese Uhrzeit schon hier waren, gehörte auch seine beste Freundin, Hermione Jean Granger, die neben ihm saß und den Tagespropheten las. Seine eigene Zeitung, die heutige Ausgabe der schottischen Sunday Times lag auf der anderen Seite neben ihm, einen Artikel über den Duke of Edinburgh der am nächsten Tag einen Besuch in Israel absolvieren würde.

„Wie kannst Du nur diese Zeitung lesen Harry“, meinte Hermione nur, als sie ihren Propheten bei Seite legte.  
„Hey, ich versuche hier mit meinen Mugglewurzeln in Verbindung zu bleiben“, antwortete Harry ihr, in einem Ton der den Eindruck vermittelte, dass das doch selbst verständlich sei.  
„Und liest Du nicht auch meine morgendliche Zeitung, wenn sie kommt? Oder meine Magazine?“, setzte er direkt hinterher, was Hermione etwas zusammensinken ließ.  
„Ja...doch. Doch, aber das”, sagte sie und deutete auf die schottische Sunday Times, “meine ich nicht. Nicht das Lesen, ich meine doch, Du liest die schottische Ausgabe“, erwiderte Hermione und versuchte nach der Zeitung zugreifen.  
„Ähm, Hermione … Ich weiß nicht wie ich es Dir sagen soll“, fing Harry an „aber wir, also Hogwarts...ist in Schottland.“  
„Arrrg! Du bist unmöglich Harry!“, fluchte Hermione und drehte sich von Harry ab. „Gib mir wenigstens den Sportteil ich will die Fußball Ergebnisse von gestern wissen. Ich will wissen ob ich Dean nachher wieder aufziehen kann. Und natürlich, ob ich meine Wette gewinne.“  
Die beiden Freunde kabbelten sich noch etwas, als ob sie klein Kinder sein, bevor Harry Hermione besiegen konnte und ihr den Sportteil gab.

Kurze Zeit später kam Neville an den Tisch und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber. Er sah sofort, dass er kein großes Gespräch mit seinen beiden Freunden anfangen konnte, da sie ihr Sonntagsritual, eine Muggle Zeitung lesen, vollzogen. Also gähnte er nur ein kurzes `Guten Morgen´ und machte sich dran sein eigenes Frühstück.  
Kurz darauf trafen auch die ersten Schüler der anderen beiden Schulen ein und die Große Halle füllte sich immer mehr.

„Harry!“, ertönte die Stimme von Dean, der schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zukam. „Hast du den Sportteil schon durch?“, fragte Dean, als er sich endlich neben Neville setzte.  
„Hermione hat ihn“, antwortete Harry ihm, Dean dazu veranlasste zu der genannten hinüber zu sehen.  
„Nein“, murmelte er, wobei er seinem lieblings Cartoon fast zum verwechsle ähnelte.  
Jeder der die beiden kannte, wusste dass etwas kommen musste, da es Dean nicht leiden konnte, wenn Hermione die Ergebnis vor ihm wusste oder Sie sie ihm sagte.  
„Hermione könntest Du mir bitte sagen, wie West Ham gespielt hat?“, fragte er sie, wobei er schon auf einen Kommentar von ihr gefasst war.  
„Aber immer doch Dean. Sie haben…”, und Hermione machte eine theatralische Pause, “ verloren“, sagte sie zu ihm. „`Leeds hat die Hammers total zerschlagen´“, fügte sie hinzu. Jeder im Umkreis, der Hermione zugehört hatte, sah die junge Hexe nur Fassungslos und verwirrt an.  
„Was? Das steht hier!“, meinte sie noch als sie die Blicke für ihren Kommentar sah, der so ganz nicht ihrem Wesen entsprach.  
„NEIN!“, schrie Dean und einige der anderen Haustische drehten sich zu ihm um. Auch am Lehrertisch drehten sich einige zu den Schülern, um festzustellen, woher der Schrei kam. Ergriff nach dem Brot. Für den Rest des Frühstückes sagte er nichts mehr.  
Es wurde für den Rest des Frühstückes nicht mehr über Fußball geredet. Harrys Zeitung ging nachdem er sie gelesen hatte unter den Muggelgeborenen umher und jeder las den Teil der ihn interessierte. So verweilten die beiden Erstklässler bei den Comics während die Siebtklässler den Politikteil lasen.

„Sehen wir uns nachher im Clubraum?“ fragte Harry in die Runde und bekam von den Meisten Mugglegeborenen eine positive Antwort.  
„Ahm, Harry, können wir zwei Neue aus Hufflepuff mitbringen?“, fragte Dennis Creevey ihn.  
„Warum nicht. Wir sind ja dafür da. Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten. Das Beste aus beiden Welten.“

Es war kurz nach dem Mittagessen, als Harry den Clubraum des von Hermione und ihm gegründeten Clubs `Wurzeln´. Es war am Anfang ihres zweiten Jahres hier in Hogwarts, als sie den Club gründeten. Anfangs war es nur ein Scherz unter ihnen, da Hermiones Vater ihr einen Zeitungsausschnitt geschickt hatte, in dem er erwähnt wurde.  
Während Hermione den Teil über ihren Vater gelesen hatte, hatte Harry die Rückseite gelesen. Es war ein Teil eines Berichtes über die Englische Fußballnationalmannschaft. Da ihm dieser Artikel gefiel, aber etwas fehlte schrieb er Mr Granger umgehen an, um einen Kompletten Artikel zu bekommen.  
Einen Tag später war der Bericht da, Dies führte Dazu, dass Harry anfing unregelmäßig eine Zeitung zu bekommen, bis er kurz nach Weihnachten jeden Sonntag eine Bekam.  
Natürlich sprach sich das bei seinen Mitschülern schnell herum und sie fingen an Harry nach seiner Zeitung zu fragen. Vor allem kam dies von Dean, der schon im letztes Jahr darauf verzichten musste die Fussball Ergebnisse nicht sehen zu können.  
Keinen Monat später war der Club nun Offiziell, da einige Muggelborn ihre Eltern angeschrieben hatten, sie sollen ihnen doch Brettspiel und co senden.

Harry sah sich im Raum um und fand auch schnell die gesuchte Person. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu ihr und hielt ihr die Hand vors Gesicht.  
„Her mit dem Geld!“, meinte er und grinste.  
„Habs nicht dabei, gebe es dir später Harry“, bekam Harry von Jens, der von seinem Buch aufblickte als Antwort.  
„Dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum“, sagte Harry und ging an `seinen´ Tisch.  
„Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden!“, rief Jens ihm noch nach.

Harry saß an seinem Tisch und bereitete schon alles für das Spiel vor, um das ihn Hermione, Dean und Collin ihn gebeten hatten. Monopoly.

2005

Es war Sonntagmorgen zehn Uhr und Harry betrat gefolgt von Hermione das kleine Kaffee.  
„Morgen Dennis“, rief er, als er Dennis Creevey hinter der Theke sah.  
„Moin Harry. Hermione. Ihr seid die ersten heute“, begrüßte Dennis die beiden freundlich   
„Das klingt doch gut. Soweit ich weiß, haben zehn Leute zugesagt“, meinte Hermione, trat auf Dennis zu und umarmte den jüngeren Mann.  
Harry räusperte sich und die beiden ließen voneinander ab.  
„Harry!“ meinte Hermione nur spitz, und sah ihn leicht entrüstet an.  
Unterdessen hatte Dennis die Hände gehoben.  
„Hey, ich bin verheiratet“, meinte er nur, was ihm ein lächeln entlockte. „Ihr wisst ja, wo alles ist“, fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er sich um einen Kunden kümmern musste.

Die beiden gingen in den hinteren Teil des Cafés und dann in einen Bereich, wo sonst nur Angestellte hinein durften.  
„Baust du Monopoly auf?“, wollte Hermione wissen, als sie das Spiel aus dem Regal holte.  
“Natürlich mache ich das. Ich will doch sehen, wenn du heute so alles abzockst”, beantwortete er ihre Frage mit seinem Lächeln, was er immer dann brachte, wenn sie am Spielen waren.  
Als Antwort streckte Sie ihm nur die Zunge raus. Er wollte nach ihr packen, doch sie war schon lachend wieder in den Verkaufsraum gelaufen. Kopfschütteln folgte er ihr. Er war noch keine drei Schritte im Verkaufsraum, als er auch schon von einer junge Frau angefallen wurde.

“Hallo Harry!” quietschte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie versuchte ihn mit der Umarmung zu erdrücken.  
“Hallo Magen”, antwortete er der jungen Frau, während er sich zu befreien versuchte. Es war aussichtslos. “Schön dich heute zusehen. Wann warst du das letzte mal hier?”   
“Bestimmt schon drei Monate her. Dean hat niemanden gesagt, dass ich heute wieder komme. Sollte eine Überraschung sein. Immerhin bin ich die einzige magische Reporterin die über Fußball Berichte schreibt. Da kann man schon mal zu Terminen rund um den Globus gehen, vor allem wenn im nächsten Jahr eine WM ansteht”, sprach sie.  
“Die einzigen zwei Magischen, die so verrückt nach Fußball sind”, lachte Harry und suchte nach Dean. “Wo hast du ihn denn gelassen, deinen Mann?”, fragte er sie noch als er Dean nicht finden konnte.   
“Er bringt die Kinder noch zu seiner Mom.”

Es war zwei Stunden später, als Harry das Spiel gegen Hermione und Dennis gewann. Die anderen Mitspieler, darunter Dean und seine Frau waren schon früher ausgeschieden. Da sie die letzten wahren, die noch ein spielten, bekamen sie nicht mit, dass der Rest sich schon bei Kaffee und Kuchen unterhielt. Als das Spiel schließlich beendet war und Harry hatte, beugte er sich kurz entspannt zurück. 

Hermione stand auf und begann aufzuräumen. Harry wiederum hatte sich an den Tisch zu den Anderen gesetzt. Er beteiligte sich rege an den Gesprächen.  
Sie unterhielten sich darüber, dass London zum Austragungsort der Olympischen Sommerspiele 2012 ernannt worden war.

Es wurde langsam dunkel, als die ersten Mitglieder anfingen zugehen. Einer nach dem Anderen verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Dean und Megan verabschiedeten sich als letzte von Harry und Hermione, die Dennis noch dabei halfen die letzten Reste aufzuräumen.  
“Danke, Ihr beiden. Ich weiß, ich hätte Zaubern können doch es hat spaß gemacht”, meinte Dennis und begleitete die beiden zur Tür.  
“Nicht der Rede wert”, meinte Harry und trat mit Hermione zusammen in die Nacht hinaus.   
Dennis sah den beiden noch kurz hinterher, bevor er das Licht löschte und die Treppe hinauf zur Wohnung ging, wo schon seine Frau Julia die Kinder zu bett gebracht hatte.

Hermione und Harry gingen Arm in Arm die Straße Hinunter und unterhielten sich noch.  
„Ich lade dich zum Essen ein, Hermione. Ich kenne da einen super Koch“, meinte Harry mit einem schelmischen grinsen im Gesicht. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste Hermione auf den Haaransatz.  
„Ist er wirklich so gut?“, fragte sie ihn überrascht. Er nickte und schon apparierte er sie davon.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass `Muggle-Sonntag´ sich bis heute hält.“ Sprach Dennis, als er hörte wie jemand apparierte und bekannte Stimmen von draußen zu hören waren. Er drückte seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche.


End file.
